The present invention relates to a textile materials and more particularly, to paper fabrics, methods for weaving such fabrics, and methods for applying a backing onto only one side of the fabric.
There is currently a large demand for environmentally-friendly consumer products arising from an increasing environmental consciousness. This demand extends to home furnishings comprising natural materials. In addition to being aesthetically pleasing, consumers generally insist that these natural products possess sufficient strength and durability for long-term use, as well as being environmentally friendly.
In particular, the demand for paper products is high because paper is typically viewed as an all-natural material. Many paper articles of manufacture include hats, bags, and rugs. Paper durability and strength increase if paper is woven. These articles have a loose weave because stiffness of the paper hampers the weaving process.
Many manufacturers have incorporated other materials into the paper fabric to strengthen the resulting product. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,929,414 describes a woven fabric having a mixture of paper yarns and saran filaments. In particular, the fabric has a saran warp and a paper weft. U.S. Pat. No. 2,939,200 describes coating individual cellulosic yarn filaments with a plasticizer such as polyvinyl chloride for increased strength of the yarn and resulting fabric. Several patents, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,829,229, 1,995,696 and 2,557,819 describe fabrics comprising synthetic cellulosic materials. These synthetic cellulosic materials provide a fabric with greater strength than a naturally-occurring paper fabric.
Thus, it remains a challenge to prepare fabrics comprising paper materials.
One aspect of the present invention provides a textile material. The material comprises a fabric comprising a first set of paper yarns in a warp direction woven with a second set of paper yarns in a substantially perpendicular weft direction. A backing is positioned adjacent one side of the fabric. The fabric may be tightly woven.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a fabric comprising a first set of paper yarns in a warp direction tightly woven with a second set of paper yarns in a substantially perpendicular weft direction.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a method of producing a textile material. The method involves forming a fabric by tightly weaving a first set of paper yarns in a weft direction with a second set of paper yarns in a substantially perpendicular weft direction. The method also involves applying a backing on one side of the fabric to form the textile material. Tightly weaving may comprise weaving the yarns with a wide loom. The applying may comprise introducing a liquid onto one side of the fabric and curing the liquid.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a method of weaving a paper fabric. The method involves providing paper yarns and weaving the paper yarns on a wide loom.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a textile material. The material comprises tightly woven paper yarns having a polymer precursor positioned on one side of the fabric and an opposing side of the fabric free of the precursor.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a textile material. The material comprises tightly woven paper yarns having a liquid having a viscosity of at least about 50 centipoise positioned on one side of the fabric and an opposing side of the fabric free of the liquid.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a textile material comprising a woven paper fabric having a latex backing positioned on one side.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a textile material. The material comprises a tightly woven material capable of having a viscous liquid positioned on one side and an opposing side free of the viscous liquid.
Other advantages, novel features, and objects of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which are schematic and which are not intended to be drawn to scale. In the figures, each identical or nearly identical component that is illustrated in various figures is represented by a single numeral. For purposes of clarity, not every component is labeled in every figure, nor is every component of each embodiment of the invention shown where illustration is not necessary to allow those of ordinary skill in the art to understand the invention.